


То, что для тебя лучше

by Catwolf



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: «Как ты мог утаить, что заразился?! И почему всё время решаешь, что для меня будет лучше?..»





	То, что для тебя лучше

«Брайан, возьми трубку. Возьми трубку, слышишь, сукин ты сын?! Или перезвони мне. Хоть раз. Блядь, Брайан, я знаю, что ты читаешь мои сообщения! Что ты опять себе надумал — что в Нью-Йорке мне будет лучше без тебя? Прекращай решать за меня, засранец, и возьми трубку».  
Джастин глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и уже совсем другим тоном добавил в телефон:  
«Я тебя люблю. Люблю, слышишь? И ты меня тоже любишь, я знаю. Просто возьми трубку. Я чертовски скучаю».  
Вдох. Выдох. Пройтись из угла в угол по крохотной квартирке-студии. Закурить сигарету, несколько раз глубоко затянуться.  
Жаль, что здесь нет Дафны. Она всегда умела дать ему дельный совет.  
Можно, конечно, позвонить ей по телефону, но это совсем не то.  
Майкл тоже не берёт трубку. Точнее, взял всего один раз — и голос у него был такой, будто он только что плакал. Испугавшись, Джастин начал спрашивать — что-то случилось с Беном? Майкл клятвенно заверил его, что с Беном всё в порядке; да, и с Дебби, и с Хантером. Мелани и Линдси звонили из Канады, у них тоже всё хорошо. Брайан… голос Майкла снова задрожал, и он сказал — Джастин, ну ты же знаешь Брайана. Что может случиться с грёбаным Брайаном Кинни? Да, конечно, он тебя любит. Кого же ещё? Почему не берёт трубку… ну, это же Брайан. Не переживай. Думай об искусстве. О своих картинах. В конце концов, для чего ещё ты туда поехал.  
Действительно — для чего ещё.  
Но картины не писались. Кроме одной — абстракции в тёмно-синих тонах, символизирующей Брайана, курящего ночью у окна.  
И думающего о Джастине. Он должен о нём думать; непременно должен. Всё не может закончиться… вот так.  
Только почему же он не берёт трубку…

— Джастин продолжает звонить тебе каждый день?..  
Брайан взглянул на Майкла, пожал плечами и чуть ускорил шаг. Холодный воздух — дыхание приближающейся зимы — пощипывал щёки.  
— Рано или поздно ему это надоест.  
— Не думаю, — Майкл вздохнул и тоже пошёл быстрее, стараясь не отстать от Брайана. — Мне он тоже звонит. Я ответил один раз, сказал ему, что у тебя всё хорошо, но… Может, поговоришь с ним сам? Хотя бы просто поговори. Чтобы он не нервничал.  
— Поговорить о чём? — Брайан остановился посреди улицы и резко обернулся к Майклу. — Ты же знаешь, Майки, я не люблю врать. Лучше не говорить ничего.  
— Брайан, ну какого чёрта ты ведёшь себя как… как когда у тебя был рак?! — Майкл тронул Брайана за рукав пальто и заговорил горячо и быстро. — Тогда ты ведь тоже пытался оттолкнуть Джастина! Но вспомни: он не позволил тебе его бросить, сказал, что не уйдёт никогда, что бы ни случилось… и если бы хотел, ушёл бы уже давно…  
— Да ты помнишь всё лучше меня, — Брайан хмыкнул и полез в карман за сигаретами. — Майки, сейчас всё иначе. Во-первых, в Нью-Йорке Джастину будет легче меня забыть…  
— Да никогда он, блядь, тебя не забудет, — буркнул Майкл. — Когда-то я тоже надеялся, что он отстанет, помнишь? А теперь скажу: вы друг другу нужны. Оба. И всё равно будете вместе.  
— Разумеется, — голос Брайана прозвучал зло. — И нас не разлучить даже СПИДу. Что смотришь, Майки? От рака меня прооперировали. И заразить Джастина я тогда не мог. А сейчас…  
— Ты это _мне_ говоришь?! — Майкл повысил голос, и кто-то из прохожих с любопытством обернулся. — Брайан, я живу с Беном уже пять лет! Я не заразился — и ты, по-моему, был единственным, кто не пугал меня этим! И Бен лежал в больнице всего раз и сейчас в прекрасной форме…  
— Что ж, — Брайан раскурил сигарету, затянулся. — Я — не твой идеальный профессор, исповедующий вегетарианство и здоровый образ жизни. Не думаю, что мне повезёт так же, как ему… как ему, к счастью, везёт. И я не хочу, чтобы Джастин видел меня, когда… когда начнутся ухудшения.  
— Может, ещё не начнутся, — Майкл шмыгнул носом и сердито дёрнул рукой по глазам. — Хватит, блин, себя проецировать… и вообще, как тебя угораздило, ты же всегда хвастался, что осторожен…  
— Хороший вопрос, — Брайан двинулся дальше по улице, и Майкл пошёл рядом с ним. — Что ж… наверно, рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Достаточно было одной… неосторожности.  
— Пропади ты пропадом, — пробурчал Майкл. — Брай… кури поменьше, что ли. Бен почти не курит…  
— Я уже сказал, — резко бросил Брайан. — Я — не твой любимый профессор.  
— Ты — мой лучший друг. И я за тебя беспокоюсь.  
Несколько шагов они прошли в молчании.  
— И позвони Джастину, — упрямо сказал Майкл.  
— Рано или поздно он меня забудет, — не менее упрямо повторил Брайан. — Встретит другого, влюбится, выйдет замуж… Наступит день, когда, вспомнив меня, он будет в недоумении, как его вообще когда-то угораздило в меня влюбиться. А если узнает… если всё-таки узнает — порадуется, что больше не встречается со спидозником.  
— Брайан, — Майкл снова остановился, — не хочешь попроситься к Бену в соавторы?  
— Что?..  
— Что слышал. Уж больно хорошо сочиняешь. Вот только к реальному Джастину твоё сочинительство никакого отношения не имеет.  
Брайан открыл рот, собираясь что-то возразить, и снова его закрыл.  
— Правильно. Молчишь. Потому что знаешь, что я прав.  
— И когда ты стал знатоком человеческих душ?  
— Просто я достаточно хорошо успел узнать Джастина.  
Ещё пара секунд молчания.  
— Ладно, Майки. Пошли.  
Брайан обнял Майкла одной рукой за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе, и они пошли дальше по Либерти-авеню.

«Брай, почему… почему, блядь, ты мне не звонишь…»  
Кусая губы, Джастин гипнотизировал взглядом трубку телефона. Он не звонил Брайану уже неделю — всё равно в этом не было смысла.  
Первые несколько месяцев после отъезда в Нью-Йорк они виделись регулярно. Но потом Брайан перестал отвечать на звонки, и вот уже скоро с момента их последней встречи будет год.  
Почему…  
Он не хотел навязываться. Ему уже давно не семнадцать лет.  
Если Брайану нужно было какое-то время побыть без него, он хотел дать ему это время. В конце концов, так сказал когда-то сам Брайан. «Это всего лишь время».  
Но почему? Почему — так внезапно?..  
Джастин бросил ещё один тоскливый взгляд на телефон, тщетно пытаясь унять давящую на сердце тревогу. Майкл же сказал, что всё в порядке…  
Но тревога только нарастала.

— Бен?.. — Брайан на секунду замер, словно раздумывая, не задвинуть ли дверь перед носом непрошеного визитёра, но потом отступил в сторону, пропуская Бена внутрь. — Майкла здесь нет.  
— Я знаю, — Бен прошёл в квартиру, бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам, словно стремясь убедиться, что они действительно одни. — Что, — он усмехнулся, — я могу к тебе зайти только в поисках Майкла?  
— Ну, не думаю, что ты решил поискать кого-то, с кем можешь трахнуться без презерватива, — Брайан тоже усмехнулся и прошёл на кухню. — Выпьешь что-нибудь?  
— Я бы выпил зелёного чаю, но вряд ли у тебя он есть. Ведь так?  
— Разумеется. Только кофе, виски и сок. Полагаю, ты выберешь сок.  
— Да, спасибо.  
На какое-то время оба замолчали. Брайан наполнил стакан соком, Бен не спеша выпил.  
— Так чего ты хотел, профессор? — Брайан прошёл к дивану плюхнулся на него и потёр пальцами виски, словно пытаясь унять головную боль. Бен сел в кресло напротив.  
— Хотел поговорить, — Бен посмотрел на свои лежащие на коленях руки, как если бы не знал, куда их деть, и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Как говорил мне когда-то Вик…  
— _Покойный_ Вик, — неожиданно зло бросил Брайан.  
— Дебби могла бы дать тебе за эти слова ещё одну пощёчину.  
— Не могла бы, — на этот раз Брайан не ответил усмешкой на усмешку. — Она меня теперь жалеет. Ненавижу грёбаную жалость… Так что говорил Вик?  
— Говорил, что ВИЧ-отрицательным людям всё равно до конца не понять ВИЧ-положительных, — Бен снова посмотрел на свои пальцы и перевёл взгляд обратно на лицо Брайана. — И хотя я всегда твержу Майклу, что это ерунда, в глубине души склонен согласиться… Поэтому — может, тебе будет легче поговорить со мной, чем с Майклом?  
— Ещё один, — Брайан с демонстративным вздохом откинул голову на спинку дивана. — Теодору я уже сказал, что если он ещё хоть раз предложит мне разговор по душам, я его уволю… А тебе даже ничем не пригрозить. Знаешь, профессор, лучше бы ты хотел трахнуться со мной без резинки. Может, я бы даже согласился.  
— Зато я — нет, — резковато бросил Бен и тут же помотал головой, словно злясь на самого себя. — Чёрт… Брайан, прости. Но я хочу сказать: так или иначе, а мы с Майклом вместе уже больше пяти лет, и я ни разу не пожалел, что выбрал его. Брайан, как бы пафосно и сопливо это ни звучало, любовь даёт нам силы жить. Джастин тебя любит, он не отвернётся от тебя… как не отвернулся от меня Майкл. И поверь, если… когда ты перестанешь бегать от него, мысли о смерти станут возникать гораздо реже.  
— Ты перечитал своих восточных философов, профессор, — Брайан резко выпрямился на диване и поморщился, словно это движение причинило ему боль. — Любовь не придаёт силы. Она их отнимает. И… — он прижал руку ко лбу и, отвернувшись, уткнулся лицом в подушки, — чёрт. Бен, тебе лучше уйти.  
— Никуда я сейчас не… — Брайан?.. — Бен потянул Брайана за плечи, заставляя снова сесть прямо, и голова того откинулась ему на плечо. — Господи, да ты весь горячий… почему не сказал, почему не позвонил в скорую…  
— Не вздумай… — прошипел сквозь зубы Брайан. — Всё равно…  
Не договорив, он потерял сознание.  
Бен выругался так, как не ругался уже очень давно, и, бережно опустив Брайана на диван, бросился к телефону.

«Брайан, я надеюсь, ты дома. Даже если с кем-то трахаешься, мне всё равно. Я буду звонить, пока ты не откроешь. Или сидеть у тебя под дверью, пока не вернёшься. Я…»  
Выбежав из лифта, Джастин бросился к двери квартиры Брайана и нос к носу столкнулся с выходящим оттуда Майклом.  
— Джастин, — Майкл застыл как вкопанный. Глаза у него были красные и опухшие, и даже на щеках виднелись следы слёз. — Тебе… тебе кто-то позвонил? Бен… моя мать?  
— Никто мне не звонил, — Джастин, сперва намеревавшийся бесцеремонно и без лишних приветствий отодвинуть Майкла в сторону и вломиться к, безусловно, находившемуся дома Брайану, тоже замер, удивлённо и с всё большей тревогой вглядываясь в заплаканное лицо. — Я приехал, потому что не мог больше выносить его игру в молчанку… бросил всё — впрочем, бросать было особенно и нечего… Майкл, что-то случилось? С… — холод в груди становился всё ощутимее, — с Брайаном?  
— Он в больнице, — Майкл всхлипнул и замотал головой, тщетно пытаясь сдержать слёзы. — Чёрт. Я зашёл взять кое-какие вещи…  
— Авария? — не слыша собственного голоса, спросил Джастин.  
— Нет. У него… чёрт, всё равно придётся сказать. У него ВИЧ.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Джастин. — И давно… нет, молчи, — он помотал головой, совсем как только что Майкл. — Я знаю. Около года. Он узнал, что заразился, и перестал отвечать на мои звонки… перестал приезжать — а каждый раз, когда приезжал я, мне сообщали, что он в отъезде, теперь я знаю, он просто от меня прятался… Блядь! — Джастин схватил Майкла за плечи и встряхнул. — Майкл, почему?! Ладно Брайан… но все остальные — почему?! Почему, мать вашу, вы все молчали?  
— Он просил не говорить, — тихо ответил Майкл. Джастин по-прежнему до боли сжимал его плечи, но он не пытался ни вывернуться, ни отстраниться. — Запретил категорически. Я несколько раз порывался, но… Джастин, он бы мне не простил, если бы я сказал. И я решил — ладно, это их отношения… со временем Джастин всё равно узнает, не будет же это длиться вечно… Но — тогда Брайану ещё не было плохо. А когда его забрали в больницу — повезло, что Бен зашёл в тот день к нему, иначе вообще неизвестно, сколько бы он провалялся без сознания, — в общем, я решил: будь что будет, я позвоню тебе и скажу.  
— И не позвонил, — сквозь зубы выговорил Джастин. — Давно он…  
— Неделю.  
— Неделю. Целую грёбаную неделю ты не мог мне позвонить…  
— Джастин, я собирался, — Майкл выглядел таким несчастным, что в любой другой ситуации Джастин бы его пожалел. — Правда собирался. Но… всё так завертелось, было не до того… я не решался, каждый день думал — позвоню завтра…  
— Ты… — губы Джастина задрожали, он выпустил Майкла и отступил на полшага. — Вы все… да чтоб вас… — не договорив, он развернулся и уже собрался броситься обратно к лифту, когда Майкл тронул его за рукав куртки.  
— Ты на машине?  
— На такси, — бросил Джастин, остановившись, но не обернувшись.  
— Давай я тебя отвезу. Я всё равно еду туда же. И… прости. Правда.  
— Прощаю, — Джастин тяжело вздохнул и нажал кнопку вызова лифта. — Блядь, если он только посмеет сказать, чтобы меня к нему не пускали…  
— Вряд ли, — Майкл тоже вздохнул и вслед за Джастином вошёл в лифт. — Он почти не приходит в сознание. И температура не падает…  
Он внезапно качнулся в сторону Джастина, вцепился в его куртку, уткнулся лицом в плечо и разрыдался.

— Я — Джастин Тейлор, — выпалил запыхавшийся Джастин, опираясь на стойку больничной регистратуры. — Я хочу увидеть мистера Кин…  
— Джастин? Вы сказали — Джастин?  
Джастин обернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с симпатичной шатенкой в голубой медицинской форме.  
— Это медсестра Брайана, — шепнул у него за плечом Майкл.  
— Он вас звал, — сказала девушка. Джастин не к месту подумал, что глаза у неё того же цвета, что и форма.  
— Звал… — сердце подпрыгнуло и забилось где-то в горле.  
— В бреду, — уточнила девушка, и радость Джастина слегка потускнела. — Но я уверена, он будет рад увидеть вас, когда очнётся. Идёмте. Майкл, вы…  
— Я догоню.  
«Ну конечно. Стал бы ты меня звать, если бы был в сознании. Грёбаный Брайан Кинни, сукин ты сын… вот только очнись…»  
— Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Джастин сглотнул и прошёл следом за медсестрой.  
Главное — чтобы очнулся.

— Джас… Джастин…  
Джастин склонился к Брайану, накрыл ладонью его лежавшую на больничном одеяле руку и слегка сжал.  
— Я здесь, Брай. Всё хорошо.  
Здесь… Сколько он уже здесь? Кажется, больше часа… возможно, часа два. Заходили Майкл и врач. Врач сказал, что ухудшений нет — и несмотря на то, что улучшений нет тоже (пока что нет, с нажимом уточнил он), уже одно это даёт надежду.  
Джастин сказал, что не уйдёт. Что они его отсюда не выгонят. Врач ответил — никто вас гнать не собирается, мистер Тейлор. Раз мистер Кинни регулярно зовёт вас, значит, он хотел бы, чтобы вы были здесь. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам принесли более удобное кресло.  
Майкл сказал, что попозже придёт его сменить. Джастин отмахнулся.  
Он провёл в палате совсем недолго, но Брайан звал его уже несколько раз. Каждый раз Джастин наклонялся, успокаивал — и Брайан затихал.  
Да, он хочет присутствия Джастина. Пока не пришёл в себя.  
А вот когда придёт…  
_Если_ придёт, невольно подумал Джастин и тут же выругал себя за эту мысль последними словами.  
ВИЧ — не приговор… уже не приговор…  
И всё же Вик умер. И многие знакомые Бена тоже.  
И Брайан, его Брайан, лежит сейчас перед ним без сознания — исхудавший, изжёлта-бледный, с заострившимися чертами и ставшим из-за ввалившихся щёк непропорционально огромным носом. Кажущийся старше своих лет.  
Пожалуй, на взгляд Брайана Кинни это самое страшное, что могло с ним случиться. Казаться старше своих лет.  
От этой мысли Джастин помимо воли улыбнулся.  
Врач сказал, что до того, как попасть в больницу, Брайан чувствовал себя вполне неплохо. Правда, он почему-то пропустил два последних приёма… хорошо, что профессор Брукнер был у него, когда он потерял сознание, и вовремя вызвал скорую… Когда он очнётся, скажите ему, мистер Тейлор, чтобы лучше следил за своим здоровьем. С ВИЧ нельзя шутить, даже когда ты в хорошей форме. Если назначен приём у врача, нужно отбросить все свои дела и прийти.  
Да-да, конечно, заверил Джастин. Я непременно ему скажу. В следующий раз, если не захочет идти, приведу насильно.  
Перед тем, как покинуть палату, врач сказал — ему с вами повезло, мистер Тейлор.  
Пропустил два последних приёма.  
Пропустил…  
— Не хочешь жить, да, сукин ты сын? — еле слышно прошипел сквозь зубы Джастин, склоняясь совсем близко к лицу Брайана. — Решил по-тихому умереть? Чтобы я обо всём узнал только тогда, когда меня позовут на твои грёбаные похороны?  
— Джас…  
Веки Брайана дрогнули, и глаза открылись.  
— Галлюцинация, — тихим хрипловатым голосом сообщил он, чуть повернув голову набок и вглядываясь в лицо Джастина.  
«Сам ты галлюцинация», — подумал Джастин.  
— Я не галлюцинация, Брай, — куда более ласково, чем только что, сказал он вслух — и понял, что голос дрожит.  
— Значит, сон, — Брайан негромко вздохнул. — Ты мне снишься. Я думал о тебе… всё это время — только о тебе… так хотел, чтобы ты приехал, но знал, что нельзя… что без меня — такого — тебе будет лучше…  
— Я здесь, Брай, — сказал Джастин, невероятным усилием воли подавляя желание прямо сейчас высказать всё, что он думает о Брайане Кинни, снова принявшим решение за него. Он погладил Брайана по руке, и тот слабо сжал его ладонь.  
— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Брайан и улыбнулся.  
Кажется, он всё ещё думает, что спит. Потому что в противном случае, может, в любви бы и признался, но точно не сказал бы, что всё время думал о Джастине и хотел, чтобы он приехал.  
«Твоё счастье, Брайан Кинни, что ты ещё не до конца всё осознаёшь. Потому что когда осознаешь — ох, чего ты от меня только не выслушаешь…»  
— Я знаю, Брай, — Джастин легонько потёр большим пальцем ладонь Брайана. — Я тоже.  
— Поцелуй меня, — непривычно мягко попросил Брайан, и у Джастина заныло в груди. — Раз… раз ты мне снишься.  
Грёбаная спящая красавица… Джастин выпустил руку Брайана, обхватил обеими ладонями его лицо и прижался губами к горячим сухим губам. Брайан слабо вздохнул ему в рот, отвечая.  
— Спи, — Джастин снова взял Брайана за руку, и тот переплёл пальцы. — Я здесь.  
— Ты здесь, — подтвердил Брайан. Закрыл глаза и вскоре задышал глубоко и ровно.  
Куда ровнее, чем дышал до того, как проснулся.  
Спящая красавица должна прийти в себя от поцелуя принца.  
Должна… должна выздороветь.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?!  
Плававший в полудрёме Джастин вздрогнул и сел прямо. Брайан смотрел на него — на этот раз более чем осмысленно — и пытался приподняться на локте.  
— Лежи, — Джастин встал, наклонился к кровати и мягко надавил ладонями на плечи Брайана, побуждая его откинуться обратно на подушку. — Тебе ещё рано вставать.  
— Какого чёрта ты…  
— Помнится, эти же слова ты сказал мне, проснувшись, в наше первое совместное утро, — Джастин не выдержал и улыбнулся.  
— И ты ответил: «Ты мне разрешил», — Брайан вздохнул, зажмурился, снова открыл глаза. — Но сейчас я тебе не…  
— Что? — злость всё-таки прорвалась в голосе, не уничтоженная даже радостью от пробуждения Брайана, — и Джастин решил больше не пытаться её сдерживать; сейчас Брайан выглядел достаточно хорошо, чтобы говорить с ним напрямую. — Сейчас ты мне не разрешал? А думаешь, сможешь запретить? Сукин ты сын! Чёртов засранец, ещё хуже, чем когда у тебя был рак! Как ты мог?! Как ты, мать твою, мог от меня скрыть? Не брал трубку… я думал, ты хочешь от меня отдохнуть, решил дать тебе какое-то время… Время! Да это время — оно же теперь вдвойне дорого…  
— Что, всё настолько плохо? — на лице Брайана появилась некоторая заинтересованность — хотя обеспокоенностью её назвать было нельзя. — Врач сказал…  
— Блядь. Я тоже идиот, — Джастин набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и медленно выдохнул. — Два идиота. Два грёбаных идиота… После того, как ты приходил в себя последний раз, температура спала. Врач сказал, что лекарства начали действовать лучше. Что ты выкарабкаешься. И, — Джастин не удержался, — что тебе со мной повезло.  
— Все твердят мне это едва ли не с того дня, как меня угораздило с тобой встретиться… Постой, — Брайан нахмурился. — После того, как я приходил в себя… Чёрт, — он неожиданно улыбнулся. — Это был не сон.  
— Нет, — Джастин поправил Брайану одеяло и ответил улыбкой на улыбку. — Не сон.  
— И я действительно наговорил тебе всё то, что наговорил, — пробормотал Брайан, повернув голову набок и глядя на него.  
— Наговорил. В кои-то веки был честен, черти бы тебя драли.  
— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты, — Брайан хмыкнул и снова посмотрел на потолок. — А лучше я тебя. Чёрт… забудь. Спасибо, что приехал, но тебе лучше…  
— Что — лучше? Уйти? Уехать? Знаешь, — выдохнул Джастин, склонившись над Брайаном и жалея, что его сейчас нельзя хоть немножко придушить, — когда-нибудь я тебя точно убью. И поверь, гораздо раньше, чем… — он осёкся.  
— Чем СПИД, — неожиданно резко ответил Брайан.  
— Да, чем СПИД. Которого у тебя ещё нет. Просто… — Джастин запнулся, подбирая слова, — просто немного приболел. Бен тоже лежал в больнице, помнишь? А посмотри на него сейчас, да он просто Супермен!  
— Поэтому Майкл его и выбрал, — по растрескавшимся губам Брайана снова скользнула улыбка. — Потому что никогда не мог устоять перед героями комиксов.  
— Поэтому. Но я к чему говорю — не все ВИЧ-инфицированные заболевают СПИДом! Не в наши дни — и если лечатся! Мать твою, Брайан, ты знаешь это не хуже меня!  
— А если?.. — тихо спросил Брайан, и по спине Джастина пробежал холодок. — Если всё-таки… пусть даже позже? Через несколько лет… или даже месяцев…  
— Или десятков лет, — оборвал его Джастин, хотя в десятки лет и сам не слишком верил. — Когда мы станем двумя старыми педиками.  
— Звучит ужасно, — Брайан усмехнулся, но усмешка вышла кривой.  
— В любом случае, я буду с тобой, — твёрдо сказал Джастин. — Всё это время. Сколько бы его ни осталось. Месяцы, годы, десятки лет… Всё равно.  
— У тебя работа в Нью-Йорке, — Брайан опять завозился, пытаясь подняться, и Джастин снова надавил ему на плечи, укладывая обратно. — Ты должен…  
— Я возвращаюсь в Питтсбург.  
— Не смей, — прошипел Брайан. — Не смей… из-за меня… из-за того, что я…  
— Да не из-за того, что ты!.. — взорвался Джастин. — Из-за того, что мы! Мы с тобой должны быть вместе! Я попробовал в Нью-Йорке. Мне надо было тогда уехать. А сейчас мне надо вернуться.  
Мелькнула мысль: заразился ли бы Брайан, если бы он, Джастин, был на тот момент в Питтсбурге?.. Может, имея его под боком, Брайан реже искал бы случайных любовников — в конце концов, в последнее время так и было… и может, он бы не…  
Или они заразились бы оба. И, возможно, так было бы лучше.  
Джастин мысленно одёрнул себя. Без толку думать о том, что могло бы быть.  
— Меня, как я понимаю, никто не спрашивает, — хмыкнул Брайан. Впрочем, разозлённым он совсем не выглядел, и Джастин был уверен, что это не из-за слабости от болезни.  
— Не спрашивает. Я даже сам освобожу для себя ящики в твоём комоде. Пока ты выздоравливаешь.  
Брайан собрался что-то ответить, но тут послышался звук открываемой двери.  
— Крики разносились на весь коридор, — весело сообщил с порога врач. — Из чего я сделал вывод, что мистер Кинни однозначно идёт на поправку.

— Странно, — непривычно притихший Брайан окинул взглядом свою квартиру. — Я думал… — он осёкся и сжал губы.  
— Что больше сюда не вернёшься? — так же тихо спросил Джастин. Подошёл к Брайану сзади, обнял его, прижался щекой к спине.  
Хорошо, что он сказал друзьям, чтобы никто из них не сопровождал их с Брайаном при выписке. Сегодня им лучше побыть наедине.  
— Да.  
— Почему, мать твою, ты не обратился к врачу сразу, как тебе стало хуже? — пробормотал Джастин и по-кошачьи потёрся о рубашку Брайана. — Если бы Бена не оказалось рядом, когда ты потерял сознание…  
— Да знаю я, что теперь по гроб жизни обязан майклову профессору, — сердито проворчал Брайан, но вывернуться из объятий Джастина не попытался. — Вопрос только, по чей гроб — мой или его. Учитывая, что он ведёт весь из себя здоровый образ жизни, — думаю, всё-таки мой.  
— Хватит уже об этом, — буркнул Джастин и обхватил Брайана руками чуть крепче. — Лучше скажи: почему не обратился к врачу?  
— Потому что думал, что так будет лучше, — совсем тихо ответил Брайан, поворачиваясь к Джастину лицом. — Проще. Правильнее. Мне — не думать постоянно о том, как я хочу тебя увидеть… тебе — меня забыть. Со временем ты влюбился бы в кого-то из Нью-Йорка…  
— Блядь!!!  
Схватив Брайана за плечи, Джастин изо всех сил его встряхнул. Врач сказал, что с ним уже всё хорошо? Вот и отлично; значит, можно будет даже врезать.  
— Не смей! — выкрикнул Джастин, толкая опешившего Брайана к стене. — Больше никогда, блядь, не смей решать за меня и придумывать, как мне будет лучше! Я бы не влюбился ни в кого другого, я бы мог с кем-то переспать — может, даже и не один раз, — но я люблю только тебя, грёбаный ты сукин сын! Всегда любил и всегда буду! Ты…  
— Солнышко, — губы Брайана медленно раздвинулись в ухмылке, — не находишь, что твоё признание в любви не слишком-то романтично?  
— Плевать, — буркнул Джастин, чувствуя, как глаза неудержимо наполняются слезами. Он не плакал всё то время, пока сидел у постели Брайана в больнице, но сейчас напряжение схлынуло, и слёзы грозились прорвать плотину. — Другого ты не заслужил. Блин, что, если бы мне позвонили в Нью-Йорк и сообщили, что ты умер? Или… что, если бы ты не встал с этой койки, у которой я сидел все эти дни? Что, если бы…  
— Ты бы погоревал, — резковато ответил Брайан. — Но постепенно бы утешился. Встретил другого…  
— Опять ты?!..  
Прижав Брайана к стене всем телом, Джастин обхватил обеими ладонями его лицо и заглянул в глаза. В единственные, любимые и родные карие глаза, всё ещё обведённые после болезни тёмными кругами.  
— Хочешь знать, что было бы, если бы ты умер? — зашипел Джастин, не отрывая взгляда от лица Брайана и чувствуя, что теряет последние остатки рассудка. — Хочешь? Помнишь, как Бен встретил парня, который хотел заразиться ВИЧ, он ещё написал потом об этом в своей книге, помнишь? Бен ему отказал, и парень пошёл на какую-то вечеринку, где его трахали спидозники…  
— Помню, — глаза Брайана сузились. — Но к чему ты это сейчас…  
— К чему?! Делаешь вид, что не понял? Да я тоже пошёл бы на такую вечеринку, — слёзы всё-таки потекли по щекам, и Джастин громко всхлипнул — обиженно и зло. — Если бы ты умер. Не веришь, да? Пошёл бы, и тоже заразился… и не лечился бы потом, прошёл твой путь…  
— Совсем сдурел?! — Брайан схватил Джастина за руки, словно собираясь оттолкнуть, но вместо этого сгрёб в охапку. — Ну тихо… Я же не умер.  
— Не умер, — всхлипывая, подтвердил Джастин и мстительно вытер лицо о рубашку Брайана. — И не умрёшь. Потому что теперь я рядом.  
Брайан положил ладонь Джастину на щёку, заставляя приподнять лицо, и тот увидел на его губах улыбку.  
— Кажется, я тебе уже когда-то это говорил… Что бы я без тебя делал, Солнышко?  
— Сдох бы от СПИДа, — буркнул Джастин и ещё раз шмыгнул носом, смаргивая слёзы с ресниц. — Но теперь не сдохнешь.  
Брайан бережно вытер ладонью его щёки. Наклонился, с непривычной нежностью коснулся губами уголков глаз.  
— Не сдохну.  
— И сейчас я разогрею всё, что наготовила Дебби, и ты поешь. А то уже рёбра просвечивают. Врач сказал, что нужно здоровое питание.  
— То, что готовит Дебби, это не здоровое питание, а сплошные калории, — хмыкнул Брайан, и Джастин легонько толкнул его ладонью в грудь.  
— Не спорь со мной. Мне ты тоже должен, не только Бену. Если бы я не приехал…  
— …я бы, наверно, не выкарабкался, — тихо согласился Брайан.  
— Именно.  
Их губы встретились. Поцелуй вышел долгим, мягким и в то же время многообещающим.  
— Не уходи больше, — неожиданно попросил Брайан. — Раз… раз вернулся.  
— Не уйду, — пообещал Джастин и поцеловал его ещё раз. — Никогда. И, — он облизнул губы, — я хочу, чтобы ты меня сегодня трахнул.  
Брайан чуть помедлил, но затем широко ухмыльнулся, провёл ладонью сверху вниз по спине Джастина и, задержав руку на ягодице, слегка сжал её сквозь джинсы.  
— Трахну.  
— А теперь я пошёл разогревать еду. Не будет ничего, пока ты не поешь.  
— Как скажешь, Солнышко, — целомудренно чмокнув его в уголок губ, Брайан отошёл к зеркалу, взъерошил волосы и недовольно охнул. — Блядь, придётся купить тональный крем… и самый лучший бальзам для губ…  
Джастин улыбнулся и прошёл на кухню.  
Если Брайан заинтересовался не только сексом с ним, но и своей внешностью, — лучшего признака не придумать.


End file.
